Silhouette
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Fluttershy finds a little filly, who could be a relative to an evil pony they used to know
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, in the Everfree Forest, a little black alicorn filly was walking through the path, with only the moon as her source of light. She had turquoise eyes and a straight silver mane and tail that hung down on the left and the right. She had a filly sized horn and wings. But she wasn't lost, she had been hiding in the everfree forest ever since the Changeling invasion in Canterlot.

"Uhhhh! It's not fair!," she said.

Her voice had that same slightly scratchiness that Scootaloo had but sounded a little lower and more mature. Her voice was as if somepony had taken Sweetie_belle's voice and added a bit of Scootaloo's scratchiness and made it into her voice.

"Not only did those monsters destroy my mother leaving me all alone, but the only thing my mother could do before she was destroyed was teleport me to this spooky forest that has VERY sharp tree branches. Ow!,"

A sharp tree branch had poked her in the head. She winced and backed away from the branch and she turned her annoyed glare from the ground to the branch that had poked her. She rubbed the center of the top of the head where she was poked with a hoof, rubbing the pain away and checking for injuries. She was okay and kept walking. Her small hooves and short legs strained in protest for her to stop and rest. She looked down at her aching legs.

"Come on! I was off my hooves for a whole week recovering from that rushed teleportation spell! Wasn't that good enough?," she said to her feet.

Her legs began to strain and hurt.

"Apparently not," she said as she rolled her eyes.

She looked around until she saw a tree with a good amount of leaves. She sighed with relief. She walked over to the tree, using a hoof to pull up a branch so she should go under the tree. Once she was under the shelter of the tree she looked over her shoulder to the deep blue saddlebags that had yellow buckles, and the green sleeping bag and white pillow strapped to her back, she had been carrying. Her horn glowed silver, risking herself being easily spotted in the dark forest for any Timberwolves or hydras that were looking for a quick meal. She lifted the saddlebags and sleep gear off her body and set them on the soft grass before taking a look around her surroundings. She hadn't seen any dangerous everfree forest creatures the whole time she had been there. She was probably always too close for civilization for them to attack, that or she was just incredibly lucky. The tree's branches bent all the way to the ground. Not all the branches were like that but it would make her harder to spot. She opened up her saddlebags with her horn and levitated out the few things she had left. Her sleeping bag, a blanket, a pillow, a picture of her mother, soap, and brush, and a large pouch of saddlebags she had been saving her whole life. It was a combination between her allowance and birthday money. She opened the large pouch and looked inside. She originally had 500 bits in it, it was to cover for necessities until she could get a job but she was having a harder time than she thought. She had spent 200 bits so far.

"Maybe I can go into a close town tomorrow," she said and then yawned.

She levitated her pillow and sleeping bag a set it down by the tree truck. She checked the amount of soap left, about half a bottle in each of the 8 she had, and put away the bits, soap, and brush. Next she levitated the yellow blanket and folded it in the air and then put it back. She closed her saddlebags with her magic. With another yawn she set up the picture right next to her sleeping bag. She walked into her sleeping bag and got under the cover. She used a hoof to pull up the used a hoof to pull the zipper up enough to cover her body and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The filly slept through the night.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?," she heard a soft gentle voice said.

The filly slowly opened her eyes and saw a yellow pegasus standing in front of her. She had a pink long mane and 3 butterflies for a cutie mark. She looked concerned. Now that it was day time she could see where she was. Her irises shrunk in fear. The tree was too close to a town, and this pegasus must have seen her, or heard her.

"It's okay sweetie," she said softly smiling.

"I was out feeding my animals when I heard a groan. So when I went to see what it was I saw you here in the everfree forest,"

She shivered when she mentioned the forest.

"My name is Fluttershy. What's yours?,"

"Um...,"

_"I don't have time to think of a fake name! I'm just going to have to tell her. Maybe then she'll leave me alone." _The filly thought.

"Um... Silhouette," the filly finally said.

"That's a lovely name," she said.

"Well Silhouette the forest is much too dangerous for a filly of your age," Fluttershy said sternly.

Silhouette sighed.

_"A forest is too dangerous for a filly my age? Seriously? What? Does she think I'm a baby? Because I'm not! And my decision to be in the forest is of no business of her's" _Silhouette thought annoyed.

"I know. I've just haven't had much choice," she said.

"Well then I'll take you to my place right now," Fluttershy said.

The filly's irises shrunk again.

_"What? No! No! No! Noooooooooooooooooo! This isn't leaving me alone!," _Silhouette thought in a panic.

"Um. N- No. I- I really shouldn't,"

"I am not taking no for an answer. I'm going to help you. Now come on get on my back " Fluttershy said folding down her wings and turned around to let the filly on.

"I-,"

The filly sighed. Silhouette may be resistant but she's also reasonable. She knew when she had been defeated. She placed her front hooves on Fluttershy's back and dragged the rest of her body up before sitting down in the natural pony sitting position, holding onto Fluttershy's upper back. Fluttershy took off towards her cottage, with her normal speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy made it back to her cottage. She landed on the doorstep and let Silhouette off.

"And this is my cottage," Fluttershy said.

"Hm. Nice cottage," Silhouette said.

"Oh. Thank you,"

Fluttershy opened the door and let Silhouette in first. Silhouette looked around the cottage. She smiled a bit. She hadn't been in a warm house for a while, it felt nice.

"Oh, you look hungry. I'll go get you some food," Fluttershy said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, thank you," Silhouette said.

Fluttershy went into the kitchen and got a sandwich with tomatoes and lettuces and some water and put it on a tray and brought it back to the living room were Silhouette was waiting on the couch.

"Here you go," Fluttershy said, and gave Silhouette the tray.

"Thank you,"

Silhouette started eating. Then she felt her right hind leg hit something. Angel was kicking it. He looked up at the filly angrily.

"Angle!," Fluttershy said, picking up the filly.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Oh that's fine. He's cute," Silhouette said.

She scratched his head. What happened next shocked Fluttershy. Angel immediately looked very relaxed, his ears went back, he hoped out of Fluttershy's hooves and next to Silhouette who kept petting him. It was the first time Fluttershy noticed her cutie mark. A large green leaf, folding a way where it was in the shape of a scoop. She could tell by the way Angel got along with her that her cutie mark was somewhat related to her's. More of the reason for them to get along.


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy landed next to the filly.

"So where's your mother?," Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy got quiet for a moment.

"Um... She... couldn't take care of me anymore. Teleporting me into the forest was the best option at the time," Silhouette said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Fluttershy said sadly.

"It's fine. It's the only thing she could do to keep me safe," Silhouette said sadly.

"Well... I'm going to head out, if there's anything you need, please help yourself," Fluttershy said.

"Um... Alright," Silhouette said.

Fluttershy left the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy went over to Twilight's castle and went to talk to Twilight about Silhouette.

"Hi Fluttershy. Do you need help with something?," Twilight said.

"Um...yes. I found this filly in the everfree forest and well, she's an alicorn," Fluttershy said.

"Wait. There was an alicorn FILLY in the EVER FREE FOREST?!," Twilight said.

"Yes. She's at my house right now," Fluttershy said.

"Show me. I need to see this filly," Twilight said.

"Um, okay," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy led Twilight back to the house.

Silhouette was lifting a plant with her magic. The two walked in.

"I'm back Silhouette. This is my friend Twilight," Fluttershy introduced.

Silhouette got off the couch and walked over for Twilight,"

"Nice to meet you," she said holding out of hoof.

Twilight shook it. She didn't seem at all taken back by the fact that Twilight was an alicorn.

"Nice to meet you too Silhouette,"

"Thank you. I was just about to help Fluttershy bloom this flower. Would you like to see?," Silhouette asked.

"Sure," Twilight said.

Silhouette closed her eyes, her magic still wrapped around the plant, she focused on something slightly. The flower's petal opened up.

Twilight was in shock as Silhouette put the plant down. She was able to age a plant! At her young age no less. She was years older than Silhouette but she couldn't do spells like that when she was changeling by Trixie! How was this filly, who looked like she was around the age of Applebloom and her friends able to do this with the minimum amount of difficult. Also Twilight felt a very strange feeling of uneasiness when watching her magic. It felt powerful and sinister. She hadn't felt it since… since… Chrysalis had sent her to the caves. No. She couldn't jump to conclusions like that. The feeling was 10 times smaller with Silhouette than it was with Chrysalis. She wasn't around anyone that would be in love with her. She was never seen before and she hadn't been around Fluttershy long enough for her to lover her. And she wasn't acting strange for a filly. Still, there were some similarities. The black coat, the alicorn appearance, and the powerful magic. But Silhouette's magic wasn't green, it was turquoise. And her eyes were normal. What was wrong with her? Nothing about this filly represented that changeling, other than a few similarities that could easily be not like the changeling queen's. But she couldn't help her, something about the filly just screamed Chrysalis.

"OK um… Fluttershy can I talk to you in your bedroom?," Twilight asked.

The two went upstairs into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Fluttershy I'm worried. Doesn't she seem bit similar to you?,"

"What do you mean?,"

"She looks a little like Chrysalis doesn't she?,"

"No! I'll admit I'm sure that doesn't mean she's like Chrysalis,"

"I think your right but still, don't tell the princesses,"

"Why not?,"

"You have no idea what Celestia will do if she think's Silhouette is a changeling do you?!,"

"Well anything happen?,"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. But after what happened at the invasion, I doubt it would be anything good. She might force her out of Equestria. Or imprison her in a dungeon. Or imprison her in the moon just like nightmare moon," Twilight ranted.

"Do you really think Princess Celestia would do that to filly that young just because she looks like a changeling?,"

"I doubt it. Just be careful, just in case," Twilight said and she left her friend's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy sat down next to the filly. It couldn't hurt to find out a little bit more about her.

"So Silhouette. How's your family?,"

"I'm sorry? Oh. Their great. My mom is really nice. But I'm not sure where my dad is. My mom said he left when he found out my mom was pregnant," Silhouette said sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Silhouette. I didn't mean to upset you," Fluttershy apologized.

"No. No it's alright. I'm okay with it. I never even knew him. I haven't really told anyone around here about it. Not that I would have any friends to tell," Silhouette said.

Fluttershy though for a moment than came up with an idea.

"I tell you what Silhouette. Come with me," Fluttershy said, getting off the couch, and bending down.

"What? But why? Where are we going?," Silhouette said getting off the couch and sitting on Fluttershy's back.

"We're going to friend of mine. I think I have an idea on how you can make some new friends here,"

Fluttershy flew over to Rarity's house and knocked on the door.

Rarity opened it.

"Oh well hello Fluttershy. Come in come in," Rarity said ushering her friend to come inside.

Silhouette jumped off Fluttershy's back.

"Oh who's this little one?," Rarity asked.

"Oh this is Silhouette. I found her this morning all alone. Silhouette. This is one of my closest friends Rarity," Fluttershy introduced.

"Hello Miss," Silhouette said.

"Yes. Well hello Silhouette. You certainly are a surprise," Rarity said noticing the wings she had.

"What can I do for you Fluttershy?," Rarity asked, taking her mind off the alicorn filly.

"Well Silhouette told me that she hasn't made many friends. I think that school would be a good place for her to make some friends. But well being an alicorn might through some fillies and colts off," Fluttershy explained.

"Oh is that all. I can make my wings disappear," Silhouette said casually.

The two mares were shocked.

"Y- You can?," Rarity asked.

"Sure," silhouette said.

And either that she lit her horn. The spell made her wings start to glow. It seemed to take more concentration than the spell she had shown Twilight but not too hard that it was too difficult for her. Some after that in a flash of white light her wings diapered from her body.

"My word," Rarity whispered in shock.

"W- What? Where? Silhouette where did they go?," Fluttershy said just as shocked as her friend.

Silhouette giggled.

"Don't worry. Their not gone. Just invisible. I can bring them back whenever I want to," Silhouette said.

"Oh. Well. That makes it a lot easier. Can you excuse use for a moment Silhouette? You can bring you wings back in the meantime," Fluttershy said.

"Sure," Silhouette said.

Rarity gently pushed her stunned friend into the backroom. When they got in, Fluttershy closed the door.

"Who. Is. That?," Rarity asked coming out of her trance of shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not really sure who she is," Fluttershy admitted.

Rarity looked back and forth between her friend and the filly.

"Oh darling, Can't you see who she looks like?," Rarity said.

"Well yes. I have noticed but-,"

"Darling she looks exactly like Queen Crystalisis," Rarity interupted, almost panicking.

"I know who she looks like. But just because she looks like somepony we used to know doesn't mean she's realted to her. Not to mention she doesn't look exactly like her. Her eyes look like a normal filly. Really Rarity," Fluttershy scolded.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. But I must ask. Why have you brought her here?," Rarity asked.

"Well I was going to ask you what you think I should do with her? I can't just send her on her way. I don't even know where her home is,"

"Well I would suggest to get her in school until you can find out how she is. There is a syramony going on next week. If you can't find out who she is by then I think the princesses would know," Rarity suggested.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Rarity," Fluttershy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy decided to take Silhoutte out to lunch to find out more about her.

"So… do your parents know where you are?," Fluttershy asked.

"No. My mom died a while ago. She got really hurt and didn't make it," Silhouette said depressed.

Fluttershy's ears flatten against her skull, but then she realized something.

"Oh my," she whimpered.

"What?,"

"Is that why you were out there by yourself the other day? Your father must be worried sick about you,"

Silhouette looked down, sadly.

"I….. I never knew my father," Silhouette said.

Fluttershy covered her mouth.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry,"

"Oh, it's ok. I made peace with it,"

Fluttershy look away thinking about something, so was Silhouette. Silhouette lifted her hoof and opened her mouth.

"_She's gonna turn back around any second and see you, Silhouette. Just tell her!," _she thought.

But instead she just closed her mouth and put her hoof back down. Fluttershy turned back around, clearly uncomfortable.

"So… let's just order and get home. We have to attend a ceremony tomorrow morning with the princess," Fluttershy said.

"Oh," Silhouette said surprised. "Ok, then,"

Fluttershy ordered a dandelion sandwich and Silhouette ordered the hay fries.

"_It's just 4 words! 3 out of 4 of them aren't even long words! Why can't I just tell her!_," Silhouette thought.


	9. Chapter 9

After they ate they went back to Fluttershy's house. Silhouette quickly excused herself to go to bed early. Fluttershy looked at her upset, but let her go into the guest room, and went to bed herself.

Silhouette was sitting around racking her brain before she grabbed a piece of paper and a quill with her magic and started writing.

**Dear Fluttershy,**

**You have been very nice to me these last couple of days. But I have something to confess. I am half- changeling. I know I should have told you this earlier, but I was worried about how you would react. But I know it wouldn't end well if I kept this away from you any longer. I just hope you will eventually be able to forgive me. I'd like to tell me more if you want to. **

**Silhouette**

She put the quill down and left her room and walked over to Fluttershy's room she was about to knock on the door but decided against it, and went back to her room.

"_Tomorrow. After the ceremony. I'll make sure of that_," she thought and put the note in her saddlebags.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the gang was on the train to Canterlot for the ceremony. Fluttershy and Silhouette were sitting next to each other.

"So… I have a surprise for you," Fluttershy said.

"So do I," Silhouette said. "But mine's for after the ceremony,"

Fluttershy giggled.

"Funny you should say that. Because since you don't have your mom or dad around to take care of you…. Well I was thinking…. You might like to staying with me," Fluttershy offered, getting a packet from her saddlebags and holding it out. Adoption papers.

Silhouette looked at them, then to Fluttershy speechlessly. She took the papers and looked at them and smiled at Fluttershy, before immediately hugging her. Fluttershy smiled warmly and hugged her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Silhouette

Later that day…

The gang was on the train going to Canterlot. Fluttershy and Silhouette were talking together. Fluttershy had something in her saddlebags but they were a surprise.

"So Silhouette, I was talking to my friends and you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like," Fluttershy said.

"Really?," Silhouette asked, generally surprised.

"Yes,"

"That's great… thank you,"

Silhouette tried to force a smile but Fluttershy saw through it. He own real smile faded.

"Is something wrong?,"

"No. No! Just…,"

Silhouette sighed.

"Listen Fluttershy. There's something I have to tell you,"

Suddenly Rainbow was over by the two and she yanked Fluttershy by the tail just hard enough to get her attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Fluttershy we gotta go. Princess Celestia is expecting us," Rainbow said.

"Oh right. Hold that thought Silhouette. We'll talk later, I promise,"

Silhouette sighed and followed the older ponies out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

The group began to walk through Canterlot. Fluttershy had brought a foal sized fabric vest that she had told Silhouette to wear. She had just finished using her magic to pull it on and adjust it on her body.

"Why do I even need this?," Silhouette asked.

"Um… well other than the princesses there aren't any alicorns in Canterlot. We don't want to draw too much attention," Twilight said after seeing Fluttershy looking hesitant to answer.

"Um… Ok?," Silhouette said.

She knew there was more to it than that. She wasn't stupid, despite being so young. It was there to hide her wings and to not draw attention, but it was also there to avoid suspension. But she just complied with their wishes, she honestly didn't care what other ponies thought of her. She didn't care if they questioned her. There was only one pony she really cared about if her cover was blown and she was not willing to put him in harm's way.

They continued to walk along the path when Silhouette felt something strange. Something she hadn't felt since before she was sent to the everfree forest. She looked behind her to see a very young looking colt. He was bright red unicorn with a straight brown mane and baby blue eyes that really stood out. He looked no older than 4. He was watching her. The two shared a knowing look and a nod. Then the colt smiled and lit up his horn. Silhouette looked at what he was looking at, a stack of suitcases right in the mane six's path. She looked back at the colt with a panicked expression and made slashing motions with her hoof. But the colt made the suitcases fall anyway. Silhouette cringed.

"What the hey!," Applejack shouted.

Silhouette looked angrily at the colt. She lit her own horn up.

"Secret cover. Cognito. Covert. Which one of these descriptions did you not understand?," she said telepathically. She **could **do this with only ⅔ of her horn lit up. But for the sake of not creating more attention she had the whole horn lit up and pretending like she was just levitating sticked and pebbles on the ground.

The colt shrugged.

"What? I had to come up with a distraction if you weren't going to," he said in an adorable 3 year old's high pitched voice, in a calm and relaxed manner.

Silhouette gritted her teeth and flattened her ears.

"I am NOT looking to make an escape. I'll just tell them I'm going to the bathroom. Just, find an alley or something where we can talk,"

"Ok. When should I come back?,"

Silhouette started walking towards the group.

"I'll find you,"

And with that, the two foals ended their magical telepathic conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight and Rarity were already clearing the suitcases.

"Oh! There you are! Wait. Where'd you go?," Pinkie said, getting suspicious.

Silhouette started to get nervous.

"Um.. No where. Just talking to some ponies about what just happened… with that," Silhouette said, pointing to the suitcases.

"Okie, dokie, lokie," she said.

"Pinkie, stop interrogating her and help us," Applejack told her.

Pinkie Pie hopped over and helped the non-unicorns lift the suitcases out of the way.

In less than a minute they were done.

"Wow! That took so much time, we're so behind. We gotta run!," Twilight said.

"Uh… Actually. I gotta go to the bathroom! So, I'll meet you guys there," Silhouette said.

Fluttershy looked a little nervous.

"Are you sure?,"

"Fluttershy!," Twilight called out.

"I'll manage," Silhouette said.

Silhouette walked over to the where the bathroom, when Fluttershy was out of view she closed her eyes, lit her horn and her eyes fluttered open. She walked by an alley and went into the warehouse right by it. The colt was waiting for her impatiently.

"Took you long enough,"

"Good to see you too. You better have made sure no pony followed you. You did that in plain sight.

"You're assuming anyone but you could see me in the first place,"

Silhouette said nothing, but smiled, the colt smiled back.

"How are you Silhouette?,"

"I'm fine Robin. How are things at home?,"

"Not great. That's actually why I came to get you. It's getting worse. Kinda an all hooves on deck situation,"

"I can't just leave. There are ponies who will concerned about me if I just disappear,"

"Well you're gonna have to come up with something. We're getting ready for war,"

"What?!,"

"Ya! I'm trying to keep the peace but it's kinda hard when you're screaming to be heard over the angry mob,"

Silhouette sighed.

"Alright. Alright. I'll- I'll come up with something. Just try and calm everyone else until I can get there,"

"Ok. I'll do my best. But I don't know how long it can work,"

"Just stall,"

"Ok,"

"I'll see you later,"

"Ya, bye,"

"Goodbye,"


End file.
